


Back Alley

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Before Season 6b, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Claiming sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Ethan, jealous Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: After a failed attempt of getting information Jackson and Ethan leave the bar. However, Ethan decides he’s going to get little revenge since Jackson’s been making him jealous. He knows it’s on purpose too.





	Back Alley

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing sadly belongs to creators.
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Thought of this idea when was watching Werewolves of London episode. The part where Jackson had been tracking the omegas in the forest. I thought that Ethan and he might have been doing some other recon before that episode. This came from that thought. 
> 
>  
> 
> AN2: This doesn’t tie into my other Ethan Jackson stories I have up so far. It’s a stand alone.

Ethan was watching Jackson as his boyfriend tried getting the woman he was talking to, to talk. They were looking for information about the omegas they were trying to find. He didn't like it at all that the woman kept touching Jackson. She was sending off signals like crazy and he knew exactly what she wanted. He knew that Jackson wasn't going to go for it, even if he was flirting right back. 

They'd been together for almost a year, two weeks and it would be a year. He wasn't going to be jealous over some stupid woman. Jackson was his for life, the scar on both their necks proved it. He'd planned on waiting til their anniversary, but the last full moon they'd marked each other. He hated saying the word mated, it sounded like something an animal would do. They might be werewolves, plus Jackson was part Kanima still, but they weren't animals. They were still human beings and he was happy. 

Although, he swore he wasn't jealous, he really wanted the woman to back off. He knew that Jackson still checked both male and females out. He was bi and he was fine with that because he loved Jackson for who he was. He hadn't tried to change him, but he knew he had toned him down. Their first meeting hadn't gone great at all, but now it couldn't get better. He actually smiled remembering the fight they had gotten into. He had Jackson pinned too, until he’d brought the tail out. 

The bar wasn't that crowded and Ethan was concentrating as he listened to what was being said. It was how it worked with them, Jackson talked, and he listened. They were so much better than they were at the start of this too. They'd almost gotten killed the first time since they'd gotten into a slight dispute over something. It was about the same time he'd realized Jackson was starting to fully trust him. 

 

~EJ JE EJ JE~

Jackson had hoped on getting something from the grabby hand woman. He had tried being nice, but he'd faked it. She hadn't known anything even though he knew she was a werewolf. She'd tried to play it off, but the second he'd flashed his eyes at her she'd done the same. It was when she'd really started flirting. 

After she'd proved to know nothing he left going back over to the table with Ethan. "Please remind me why you're not helping?" he asked taking the beer Ethan had in front of him. It didn't do anything for them, but it helped with them in the bar.

"We are in a regular bar, which is packed mostly with women right now. There is no way in hell I'm going to flirt with them. That is your job my hybrid bi boyfriend, now you point me out a guy I'll help." Ethan said giving Jackson a look. "I swear you're worse than Aiden used to be at remembering." 

"I remember and no comparing me to your brother. I would never ask you to have a threesome with a woman involved." Jackson grinned before adding again to his comment. He hadn't known that Ethan was gay when he'd first started talking to him. He had mentioned something about Lydia, but he'd gotten Ethan confused with Aiden. He hadn't met the younger twin before he'd died, but he'd heard about them. 

"Fine, so what did you find out? Please tell me it was something because I really wanted to pull you away from her." Ethan said knowing that he really was jealous, but it was probably a good thing. He just didn't think it was the best idea to go up and show the woman that Jackson was his the way he had wanted to. 

"Sorry, she didn't know anything. And who is the jealous one tonight? I told you it's not fun watching someone else touch what belongs to you." Jackson said getting off the stool grabbing his jacket. "Let's get out of here; we're going back to the apartment. I'm done for the night here. We're showering and then going to bed." 

Ethan got his own jacket before taking Jackson's hand moving towards the exit. He hated crowded places and the music was starting to get on his nerves. The second they got outside and away from the entrance of the place he turned down the alley behind the bar. He pushed Jackson up against the brick wall before claiming his mouth. He had seen Jackson pull away when the bitch had tried to kiss him. He hadn't missed Jackson telling her he already had some one. 

 

~EJ JE EJ JE~

Ethan needed to get the scent off of Jackson though. It was driving him crazy that he smelt like another person. He took hold of Jackson's pants jerking at them barely keeping from ripping them open. He felt the vibration against his mouth as Jackson moaned. He pulled back after a moment panting as he got Jackson's pants down. "Fuck the apartment," he growled glad he had remembered to pocket the lube. It was a risk of getting caught here, but they could move fast. He jerked Jackson's button up shirt open smiling when a couple of the buttons went flying. 

"Damn, somebody is jealous," Jackson smirked knowing he had drove Ethan crazy. He didn't mind the roughness, it actually turned him on. He was already steel in his pants knowing Ethan had been jealous. He had worked it a little more than he should have, but he loved when Ethan got like this. Possessive and fucking him in semi-open place. 

"Shut it," Ethan growled out getting his own pants down just enough after he pulled the lube out. He kissed Jackson again, just as he had before. He pulled his lip between his teeth nipping at it before sucking. He tasted the slight blood as his fangs came out. Once he pulled back he turned Jackson around. He took a moment to calm down some so he wouldn't hurt Jackson. He never wanted to hurt the man he loved. 

"You like when I talk I thought. It's why we agreed I'd do the talking and you'd listen," Jackson couldn't help but laugh, but turned to a moan when Ethan's finger moved to his opening. He pushed back into it as it sank in. He loved every bit of their life together, but the sex was always hot. He'd even learned a few things from Ethan that he hadn't thought of before. 

Ethan let out his own moan because he really did love it when Jackson talked. His boyfriend's voice could get him off just from talking. He added a second finger to the first moving in a quick pace. He wanted inside of Jackson soon he wanted to cum inside of Jackson and possibly on him. "I didn't say I didn't. Just if you get us caught by talking, I don't think you'll like that much. After all I am about to fuck you right here," he said. 

"Then do it, I'm opened enough, love," Jackson growled. 

Ethan didn't have to be told twice as he removed his fingers. He coated his cock before getting behind Jackson. He had planned on going slow sinking into Jackson, but Jackson shoved back onto him. He watched moaning as he disappeared into his boyfriend's ass. "Fuck, I would have done that slower," he didn't want to hurt him. 

"I'm a hybrid, Ethan. Not some weak human that you have to be gentle with. Now put your dick to use and fuck me," Jackson growled out looking back at Ethan. Both their eyes had shifted to electric blue as they met. 

"Yes, bossy pants," Ethan laughed before he pulled back thrusting into Jackson. He did as he was told pulling back only to slam forward. They both liked it rough at times and right now he wanted Jackson to feel it for a while. Wanted him to remember just who the one he went home too was. 

~EJ JE~

Jackson bit down on his inner jaw to keep from shouting as Ethan picked up the pace. He wanted to thrust back, but Ethan was holding him still. He let his head fall against the brick wall loving it. He moaned as the head of Ethan's cock connected with his prostate. "Fuck," he closed his eyes trying to force his self not to shout.

Ethan tightened his grip on Jackson's hips pounding into his ass. "I already am," he said before thrusting in again. He barely contained his howl as he unloaded into Jackson's ass. He grabbed hold of the base of his cock after a moment pulling free. He groaned watching the cum leak from Jackson. He turned his boyfriend around releasing his hold on his cock finishing cumming. He covered Jackson's torso and cock with his cum wanting him to smell like him.

Jackson moaned taking hold of both their cocks jacking Ethan through his orgasm and causing his own. He kissed Ethan claiming his mouth locking their lips together, thrusting his tongue into Ethan's mouth. He turned them so Ethan was against the wall now. He barely kept his balance with his pants half way down. He pulled free of the kiss going right for Ethan's neck. He bit down right above his pulse doing his own claiming. His hand was moving at full speed over their cocks.

Ethan brought his head forward biting down on Jackson's neck. He couldn't contain the howl he wanted to let out any other way. He thrusted into Jackson's hand while using his own to pull Jackson closer to him. After a few he pulled back swiping the blood away from Jackson's neck. His entire body was shaking in pleasure. 

Jackson pulled back coping Ethan before letting his fangs retract. "We can't stay here, but I'll give you a minute." he needed his own minute resting against Ethan. It had been a while since they had done it in a back alley. They had done it in the park on full moon, which had been unbelievable. 

"We get there you can fuck me," Ethan said, but he wasn't making a move to leave. He was enjoying the new scent. He'd mostly erased the other from the woman. He'd finish when they got back to their place. "No more almost letting them kiss you, I am your boyfriend. Don't care if you look, but just no touching. I'd rather not slip up and hurt someone because my boyfriend tries making me jealous." 

Jackson laughed looking at Ethan, "I might have been trying to get you to just what you did. Has been a while since you got jealous and took me that rough," he really did like it when Ethan got like this. 

"Jeez you could have just told me," Ethan shook his head before kissing Jackson again. He was glad that he had met Jackson. They were perfect for each other the yin and yang in a way. They both had past, but having each other helped a lot. "Next time just tell me. I'll be glad to punish you with sex without needing a reason," he grinned brushing his nose against Jackson's.

"Sorry," Jackson replied before pulling away. He fixed his pants before pulling Ethan's up too. "Come on, we're going home and you're going punish me some more. Then I'll do the same to you," he added once he had his shirt mostly buttoned back up.

"Gladly," Ethan said taking Jackson's hand leaving the alley. He wasn't going to mind spending the rest of his life with the werewolf Kanima. They had survived so far and in two weeks it would be year. He was looking forward to what he had planned for them to do. 

~THE END~


End file.
